For many people, multimedia communication technology has become a part of everyday life. Multimedia technology is found in many popular portable or stationary devices, for example, mobile phones, digital handheld audio and/or video playback devices, laptops, personal computers, televisions, projection equipment, video and still camera displays, electronic gaming, set top box, medical and scientific equipment and home or commercial entertainment centers. Multimedia communication and playback devices have become prevalent in the market due to the low cost of communications technology and ever increasing customer demand for more advanced multimedia systems.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.